Second Times the Charm
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: Ryuko and her friends all thought the conflict with the Life Fibers was over once they defeated Ragyo, but when someone comes and tells them that it isn't as simple as it seems will they be able to pull off a second time defending the Earth from the threat that the Life Fibers pose?
1. Chapter 1

Nonon walked along the street slowly, thinking to herself. Everyone had gained a large amount of free time ever since the Primordial Life Fiber was destroyed, and to be honest she was really bored with there nothing to be done. She sighed and climbed to the top of on the old three star buildings, the segregation had been thrown out the window as soon as Satsuki and Ryuko defeated their monster of a mother. In the end a bunch of people from all the previous levels of living grouped together to build the new style of living for everyone. Nonon had been working from the break of dawn with Ryuko, Satsuki, and the rest of the Elite Four to help build and move stuff around but she had taken a break to walk back through old Thress-Star residences and living through old memories. Nonon climbed into her old house and looked around slowly, wondering how everything has changed over the past few months. She looked out the window of her old bedroom and fixed the collar of her new school uniform as she spot a shooting star land near the old No-Star residences.

Nonon knew that she need to get back to the construction site and help out but she was just too curious about what the hell it was. She ran down the stairs and sprinted out the door as she made her way to the lower ends of the residences, almost running right into Satsuki on her way there.

"Lady Satsuki, I didn't see you there." Nonon said as she curtsied slightly.

"Nonon, I've told all of you before." Satsuki told her as she smiled softly. "Being called Lady Satsuki is only for business not my friends."

Nonon nodded as she smiled. "Of course Satsuki, its just so weird."

"So where are you off to in such a hurry Nonon?" Satsuki asked her.

"I saw something land just outside the old No-Star residences and I was going to investigate." Nonon replied. "Want to come along?"

"Sure, it could be fun and give us some time to chat." Satsuki told her.

Nonon nodded and started to walked towards the shooting star's crash site with Satsuki.

"How's the whole sisterhood with Ryuko coming along?" Nonon asked Satsuki.

"We've been getting used to it, and it good to have a blood relative that doesn't just want to use me for something." Satsuki replied. "Just expands my family more."

Nonon smiled and hugged Satsuki gently as they continued to walk through the Two-Star housing and into the One-Star housings.

"It's crazy, how fast things have started to change after Ryuko took down your mother." Nonon spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that she has her hand out of our lives and we can actually act normal, or as normal we can be with everything we've been through." Satsuki replied as they got closer to the crash site.

Once the two young ladies got to a position where they could look into the crater caused by whatever fell to the ground they were shocked to find nothing in it.

"Weird, you would think if it created such a large crater it would still be in the crater with no one being around to get it." Nonon told Satsuki.

"The only other option is that whatever fell was alive in some way, and I don't like the thought of that." Satsuki replied.

Nonon looked at Satsuki who was looking around before she shrugged.

"Even though I would prefer to look for whatever it was we have to get back to work on the new housing." Satsuki told her.

After a few more hours everyone finished up their jobs on the houses as the sun slowly started to set over the horizon. Nonon had decided that she wanted to sleep out under the stars tonight even though everyone else was sleeping in one of the districts. She was secretly hoping to be able to look for whatever had crashed into the earth but she didn't want anyone to follow her in the process. As soon as she was certain the everyone was gone from the building site she grabbed a flashlight from one of the closets containing construction material and slowly made her way back towards the spot where the metior had slammed into the ground. When she got to the crash site she slide down into the crater and looked around to see if she could find any clues as to what might've happened to whatever made it.

After an hour of search Nonon huffed and started make her way to her old house to change into a pair of pajamas before going to lay on her roof. She got to her bedroom and slowly started to strip as she spotted a shadowy figure seemingly perched outside her bedroom window. When she got closer whatever it was seemed to fade away and she finished changing before climbing slowly onto her roof and laying back so that she could look up at the stars. The peacefulness of all of it didn't last long as she heard something land on her roof but before she could react her arms where pinned down and wherever she kicked her foot was met with a slightly slimy and squishy body. She opened her mouth to scream but the second she took a breath to get ready the sour stench of what seemed to be sulfur filled her nose causing her to cough hard as whatever it was that pinned her down seemed to lay on top of her more. She fought as hard as she could to get out from under the creature but it all seemed hopeless as her vision slowly started to fade. The last thing she remembered seeing was a flash of something that was bright white and then everything went to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Nonon woke up suddenly and shot up, slamming her forehead into Mako's and she recoiled slightly rubbing her head in the process.

"What the hell slacker?!" Nonon hissed at her as she ran a hand through her messy pink hair.

"Some guy with really white hair brought you by and you were covered in all this slime stuff." Mako told her. "Don't worry though Ryuko made sure I was able to clean you in private."

Nonon nodded as she curled up slightly remembering how powerless she felt to whatever had attacked her.

"Did they give you their name by any chance?" Nonon asked her. "At the very least I need to thank them for saving my life."

"Oh, no but he did say that you would know where to find him." Mako said excitedly. "Do you two have some sort of telepathic link or something?"

Nonon got out of the bed and stretched, looking down at the bunny themed pajamas she was now wearing.

"I guess I'll return these to you whenever I can slacker." Nonon told her before getting ready to leave.

Mako leapt up and grabbed her arm quickly, speaking as she did. "What if the guy that saved you is your one true love and he comes back looking for you but you aren't anywhere to be found?"

"Well I need to go look for him myself, staying here won't help me find him." Nonon replied.

Mako nodded quickly before offering Nonon a box. "My mom wanted me to give this to you."

Nonon smiled softly and gently took it. "Tell her that I'm grateful for the food and I'll probably see her at the construction site."

Mako nodded as she watched Nonon leave and Ryuko walked into the room.

"Dammit, I wanted to ask her some questions before she left." Ryuko sighed.

Nonon sighed as she slid down against one of the wooden post of a house at the construction site, it was a house that she had claim even if her parents wanted to stay up in the Three-Star district. She had looked for the guy for an hour or so, having changed into regular clothes before scouring all the district. When she didn't find him her stomach had growled pretty loudly and she didn't know is Satsuki was awake so she had gone down to the construction site to eat the food Mako's mom had prepared for her. She didn't know what Mako's mom did to her Mystery Crouquettes but no matter what may be in them they were always so delicious.

The second someone landed beside her she leapt to her feet and the box of food started to feel to the ground. To her utter surprise the person caught the box without any of the food.

"Didn't mean to scare you there dear." The guy told her, his voice deep but quiet.

"Who are you?" Nonon asked him.

The guy removed the hood that he had been wearing to reveal the bright white hair that she had seen last night. Though he had a mask covering the rest of his face.

"So, you're the guy who saved me from whatever that thing was…?" Nonon asked him.

"Yeah, the thing was one ugly son of a bitch." The guy laughed.

"So just like you?" She asked him.

"Now that's just harsh, especially since I kept you from being eaten." The guy replied as he removed his mask.

Nonon was actually shocked by how perfect he looked, aside from the scar that crossed over his left eye his facial features seemed like they had been carved out of only the finest of marble. She shook her head hard and glared at him.

"And what the hell are you trying to do?!" She asked him angrily.

"Now you have me confused." The guy asked her as he offered her the box of food.

"Taking off your mask and revealing your face and all that." Nonon replied as she took the food back.

"Eh, just thought you'd like to see my face so you'd know that I wasn't a threat." The guy replied. "My name is Ekizen by the way."

"What?" Nonon asked him. "Do you expect me to tell you my name as well?"

"Well that is the polite thing to do unless you want to be treated like a little kid." Ekizen told her.

"Yeah, right. I didn't even ask about your name in the first place." Nonon told him.

Ekizen sighed and looked around slowly before sitting down on the ground. Nonon groaned and looked down at him.

"What do you want anyway?" Nonon asked him.

"To help." Ekizen told her.

"With wha-…." Nonon started as a meteorite streaked across the sky towards them.

"Shit, run." Ekizen told Nonon.

"What? Hell no!" Nonon replied, glaring at him as she did.

Ekizen groaned as he stared at the meteorite coming right towards them as he shouted before tackling Nonon to the ground. The meteorite crashed in the center of the construction site and Ekizen carried Nonon to a sturdy piece of cover as a minotaur crawled out of the meteorite.

"God dammit." Ekizen hissed "They really hate me escaping don't they?"

Nonon looked at him oddly as Satsuki, Ryuko, and the rest of the Elite Four showed up.

"What the hell happened?" Gamagori asked Nonon.

Before Nonon could say anything Satsuki started her way towards the fight.

"Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama shouted.

Ekizen glanced at Satsuki and everyone's eye widened as the minotuar's fist slammed into the side of Ekizen's face. The next moment surprised even Satsuki as Ekizen chuckled and glanced at the monster.

"Guess I can't hold back anymore can I, but I have to be careful." Ekizen whispered as he grinned. "Life Fiber Overwhelm, Kamui Sound Rift."

Everyone was pushed back as Ekizen's cloths began to change, in the end he stood only a pair of jean with a leather sash that crossed from the left side of his jeans and over his right shoulder along with a tribal mask covering his entire face.

"H-he has a Kamui…" Nonon stuttered. "How?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone didn't know what to do since if Ekizen decided to turn on them Ryuko would have to sprint to retrieve her Rending Scissors, but other then that they didn't know if Satsuki's blades would affect this Ekizen's Kamui. The minotaur roared and charged at Ekizen, he dodged to the side and Nonon didn't know why but she froze in place as the minotaur's ax swung down towards her. Satsuki and Gamagori sprinted towards her but Ekizen got to her first. He shoved her out of the way and his sash wrapped around the hilt of the ax stopping it in its tracks. The sash swung the minotaur around like it was made out of paper mache and chucked it across the construction site.

"Life Fiber construct, hand cannon." Ekizen hissed before Life Fibers leapt from his fingers and formed into a huge pistol in each of his hands.

He shot across the site towards the minotaur and as it land he leapt over it and unloaded several rounds into the minotaur and eventually it started to dissolve and go into Ekizen's sash. Everyone watched him as the Life Fibers finished going into his sash and he started to walk back towards them. As he got close Satsuki pulled her swords out but Ekizen walked past her and crouched down in front of Nonon.

"Are you alright?" Ekizen asked her. "I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"Yeah, you saved my ass back there when I was too afraid." Nonon whispered.

"Your fear makes you human." Ekizen replied as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Put her down you bastard, we don't even know what you are." Satsuki hissed as she leveled her Bakuzan Koryu against Ekizen's throat.

"Look at where you stand." Ekizen told her. "You don't know the effectiveness of your weapons against me and you have a few primordial Life Fibers coming your way since you destroyed the last one."

Everyone froze again and Satsuki's grip on her sword slackened.

"I am not the threat here, I came to help you all out, and I also hope to avenge my planet." Ekizen replied.

Satsuki tightened her grip on her sword again and pressed the tip of it against his neck harder even though it failed to draw any blood from him.

"So you still don't trust me, at least let me give her to someone else so she isn't harmed in the process." Ekizen told Satsuki as Inumuta gently took Nonon from him. "Alright now that she isn't in danger again so where were we?"

Satsuki gritted her teeth and glanced at Nonon as Ryuko gently pushed her arm down.

"Satsuki, we should at least hear him out." Ryuko told her. "If he was to be an enemy he wouldn't have save Nonon."

"Before I explain anything we should get Nonon checked out to make sure she doesn't have any internal injury." Ekizen told them.

Satsuki sighed and nodded as they made their way to the Mankanshoku's house after Ekizen took Nonon back from Inumuta.

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the living room of the Mankanshoku's house except for Nonon who was gesturing for Ekizen to follow her, which he did quickly. Once they were out of earshot Nonon leaned against a wall and looked at Ekizen.

"Are you feeling alright Nonon?" Ekizen asked her softly, messing with his belt slightly since his clothes went back to normal.

"You saved me twice…I hate it." Nonon replied as she looked away.

"Oh?" Ekizen asked her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I never needed to be rescued by anyone, I feel weak and useless." Nonon whispered as she rubbed her arm gently.

Ekizen sighed and smiled softly as he ruffled her hair gently.

"Listen to me Nonon, we saw how it was here with Satsuki preparing you all for facing the primordial Life Fiber and Ragyo." Ekizen told her. "The stuff thalife t is coming now is much worse, and it was used to incite fear on my home world. Beast made of pure Life Fibers, with no other thought than to destroy as it is the will of its creators."

Nonon barely looked at Ekizen and gasped as he hugged her tightly.

"We should get back to the rest of the group you idiot." Nonon told him.

Ekizen chuckled and nodded before they walked back to the group with everyone staring at them.

"Why did you two sneak off?!" Mako asked them excitedly. "Were you two making out?"

Ekizen raised an eyebrow as Nonon blushed slightly and gritted her teeth.

"No we weren't slacker, no mind your own business why don't you." Nonon hissed at her.

Satsuki raised her hand slightly and everyone quieted with only Ekizen chuckling softly.

"Ah yes, the young lady who spearheaded the idea to equip kids to fight Life Fibers with other Life Fibers." Ekizen cooed softly, watch closely for her reaction.

"At least my planet is still around." Satsuki replied coolly.

Everyone looked between the two as Ryuko started to get to her feet.

"So… before we murder each other Satsuki I want to offer a truce to keep this planet safe." Ekizen told her as he offered a hand to her.

Satsuki stared at his hand for a little before shaking it gently.

"Step out of line and hurt one of the people I care about I will kill you, is that understood?" Satsuki asked him.

"Loud and clear young Kiryuin" Ekizen replied as he stretched slowly.

Everyone started to relax as Ekizen and Satsuki sat down opposite of each other and continued to look at each other.

"So where should I start in my explaination?" Ekizen asked them.

"What the hell are you?" Ryuko asked him.

"I'm like you Ryuko, my body has been completely infused with Life Fibers against my will." Ekizen told them. "Other than that I can craft those Goku Uniforms from the Fibers within my body but I rarely do it since I don't know exactly how to do it or the effect it would have on my body."

Satsuki nodded and leaned forward slightly. "Have you tried making uniforms before?"

"No, I'd rather not accidently kill myself to give only one person the ability to combat Life Fibers." Ekizen replied. "As long as I am alive I can be sure that there is someone who can still fight."

"We saw you make dual hand cannons while you were fighting the minotaur." Satsuki told him.

"The Life Fibers never left my grip so I never lost any power." Ekizen replied. "Any way I am not able to summon my weapons without the use of my Kamui."

"So you don't have any real sync with your Kamui." Satsuki pointed out.

"I don't like relying on it so much, so I can be sure that I can fight without it." Ekizen told her.

Mako yawned and looked at everyone.

"Well time for bed everyone!" Mako said as she smiled.

"I'm nowhere near done questioning our friend here." Satsuki growled.

"We can continue tomorrow, sleep is good for the bed anyway." Mako told them.

"I'll take that as my moment to leave." Ekizen replied as he quickly left, not noticing as Nonon followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ekizen made his way towards he construction site and picked his way through some the construction material before he pulled out the bag that he had hidden there early that same morning. As he stood up Nonon grabbed his shoulder and when he looked back he saw that she was holding two medium sized boxes.

"What's all this about?" Ekizen asked her, nodding at the boxes.

"I don't remember you eating anything while we were at the Mankanshoku's place so I brought you some of Mrs. Mankanshoku's Mystery Croquettes." Nonon told him as she offered him one of the boxes.

Ekizen opened the box after he took it from her and smelled the croquettes.

"You must eat this a lot." Ekizen chuckled as he picked one up.

"Just shut up and eat it or I'll never save you any anymore." Nonon growled at him.

Ekizen smiled and slowly bit into the croquette he was currently holding.

"These are surprisingly go for being 'Mystery Croquettes'." Ekizen replied as he finished the one he had started eating.

"How do you know what they are?" Nonon asked him.

"The Primordial Life Fiber had been watching you." Ekizen told her.

"How'd they still lose then?" Nonon asked him.

"They got cocky and underestimated your race." Ekizen replied as he finished the croquettes and tossed the empty box behind himself.

"What are you, a bottomless trashcan?" Nonon asked him

"I might be." Ekizen retorted as he walked into one of the unfinished houses.

"Where are you going?" Nonon asked him.

"To sleep, because you know it's the night time and all." Ekizen replied.

"Well sooooorry, some of us have been mentally or physically most of today and honestly I'm not too tired." Nonon told him.

"I got an idea, since it the night time and neither of us have anything to do why don't I tell you about myself?" Ekizen asked her.

"Why do you think I would be interested in knowing about you?" Nonon asked him.

"Why else would you follow me out here?" Ekizen asked her as he laid out a few blankets and pillows on the floor of the unfinished house.

Nonon sighed and walked over to where Ekizen was and sat down on the pile of blankets.

"I'm just a girl that wanted to finally have a normal life." Nonon whispered as she hugged her legs.

"Ha! Normal is overrated anyways." Ekizen chuckled as he sat down beside her.

"Maybe to you, but other than being infused with Life Fibers your life must've been more normal than mine." Nonon told him.

Ekizen chuckled and shook his head softly as he looked at Nonon. "You couldn't be more wrong."

Ekizen gritted his teeth hard as the double hardened and barbed Life Fiber whip cut across his back and the Life Fibers within his body sprung to action and repaired the damage to his back that the whip had caused. He spat up a little bit of blood but forced himself back to his feet, chuckling softly to himself as he looked at the people watching him from the stands. His opponent was standing across from him, stretching easily as he watched Ekizen.

"Is that all those worthless Life Fibers of yours let you handle little boy?" The guy asked him.

Ekizen only brushed his long pure white bangs out his face and yanked a Life Fiber out his wrist to tie his hair back as his amber colored eyes scanned his surroundings slowly. He took in the copperish smell of the blood in the air and felt the painful miniscule grains of sand beneath his bare feet. Ekizen knew that he didn't actually stand a chance against the guy that stood in front of him, he had already lost a lot of blood and his vision had started to blur slightly. He stumbled forward and the guy just slammed his fist into Ekizen's back throwing him down to the ground, but as Ekizen neared the ground he pushed his hand into the sand and kicked the guy in the face. The guy grabbed Ekizen foot and chucked him into the nearby arena wall. Ekizen dropped to the ground and coughed up more blood as he struggled to his feet.

Ekizen shot forward disappearing completely as he repeated rammed his fist into the guy's stomach, chest, and face. He was hoping to any sort of damage to his opponent Ekizen was only swatted to the side again. The guy stomped on Ekizen's arm and even though it snapped his Life Fibers quickly worked to repair it. Before he could even retaliate the guy punched him hard in the face, shattering his nose before breaking a couple of his ribs. It continued without him being able to get a single punch in and hiss was tossed back into his cell-like room after the fight was over. Ekizen didn't have any energy to move as he just laid on the floor and groaned as his Life Fibers slowed down in repairing him so that they didn't kill him with blood loss in the process. He looked up slowly as there was the shadowy outline of a female outside his room window. He crawled to his window and looked up to see a girl with bright purple eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Why you here Jarisa?" Ekizen asked her.

"You need someone to patch you up when your Life Fibers stop." Jarisa replied as she watched him. "Now let me in."

Nonon rose an eyebrow and glanced at Ekizen.

"Wait you have white hair and amber colored eyes?" Nonon asked him.

"Yeah, what do you see?" Ekizen asked her.

"Well you have black hair and brown eyes." Nonon told him.

"I guess my Life Fibers gave this look to blend into the crowd." Ekizen said as his hair grew out and turned white again and the amber color returned to his eyes. "How do I look?"

"I uh…shut up." Nonon growled at him. "You freaky looking boy."

Ekizen chuckled and gently kissed Nonon's forehead and laid so that his back was to her as she blushed slightly.

Ekizen shot up and looked around to find that he was surrounded by an impenetrable darkness even though he was able to see himself.

"Nonon, are you there?" Ekizen shouted.

"She's fine, Ki don't worry." A guy said.

Ekizen spun around and found himself face to face with a guy his height but with pure red eyes and black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Ekizen asked him. "What the fuck did you do to Nonon?"

"I didn't do anything to your little girlfriend." The guy told him as he flicked Ekizen in the forehead.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and you didn't answer my question." Ekizen replied.

"My name is Samiel, or you may know me as Sound Rift." Sound Rift told him.


End file.
